zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Projects
Let's talk about the project namespace. Some wikis don't think that it is an important one. I came across wikis where the project namespace doesn't even have ten pages. That's really a waste if you ask me. The project namespace should be the one where the community's activities can be noted. On my wikis I have a lot of ideas, what those projects could be. So for instance the dub pages from where users can see information about the dub of a specific season in a specific language. Chat logs are also always stored in the project namespace and can be great to retrace what happened on chat on a specific day. Lists for organizational purposes are also something to consider. Furthermore policy pages are among the most common pages in the project namespace. Moreover statistics about how the wiki performed in a specific year are also a great idea. Projects like reports, reviews, events and shows are also something which could be done, although they require a lot of activity. While Sylvanelite thought they were redundant, they still can be useful, as for instance the user-generated user list offers something the user list on doesn't offer, namely users listed after their join dates, which also could be the basis for user-generated statistics. An example for an organized project namespace can be found here: https://tenkai-knights.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Main_Page/Projectnav Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 19:18, March 2, 2019 (UTC) I agree that the project namespace is very important, but I firmly oppose having fanon on this wiki and already looked up two compromises for a separate fanon wiki. We would have to adopt one of the wikis though and have to wait a month or more for that very reason. Honestly I'd rather scrap the whole fanon part of it to keep our efforts focused on this project. I think we should have Admin Noticeboard too to try concentrating reports there rather than individual admin talk pages. Zane T 69 (talk) 20:34, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, fanon doesn't have to be on this wiki. A fanon wiki is mostly only really viable if the main wiki is already big and active enough, so I also think we can scrap it for now. An admin noticeboard is a great idea as well. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 20:50, March 2, 2019 (UTC) No offense, but I feel that a few of these forums should be resolved before more are created. We are making progress, but users aren't really getting involved like they need too and I'm reluctant to canvass for support; it's frowned upon and very annoying. We need at least three or four users getting involved and hopefully some of them will see this sentence. Not trying to hold up progress but the progress made might get lost in the many forums needing to be created. Zane T 69 (talk) 21:05, March 2, 2019 (UTC) I'm planning to keep the forums open until March 15. March 15 might be a good day, as it's a Friday with a new episode of Zoids premiering soon (in my country at 10:30 PM in the evening). As well another issue of Coro Coro Comic will be released. I've also thought about something like a "welcome party" on chat on that evening. Until then there is enough time for other users to post their opinions, even though the wiki still isn't active enough. I agree that progress shouldn't be made too fast. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 21:33, March 2, 2019 (UTC) I don't have a problem with namespaces. I just like things to be added in a semi-complete state, rather than relying on things to be added to later. This is just to avoid bit-rot. Sylvanelite (talk) 12:02, March 3, 2019 (UTC) I don't know where to say this, so I'll post it here since it's where I initially raised concerns. I note there's been a lot of change, the following things need to be fixed: * The new theme has CSS that makes many areas unreadable. * The main page has HTML errors * There are duplicated news and community links * There are duplicated "list of" pages * The new navigation breaches the old wiki rules. These aren't major issues, but I don't want to go in and fix them and end up stepping on your toes. As I said above, I have no problem with these changes, but they must be complete. Sylvanelite (talk) 00:56, March 16, 2019 (UTC) As with the CSS and the HTML, we have to go through the code and find out what has to be fixed. Perhaps some errors could be listed here. Concerning the links and the lists, I don't really see anything which could be duplicated. For the latter, however it might be a great idea, if we link to the pre-existing portal pages listed on the main page. This serves the same purpose as having four main lists, namely to make sure most pages on the wiki are easily accessed. As with the issue with the wiki rules, we could adapt them to this wiki's current situation. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 20:23, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Just dot points in no particular order: * CSS, on the main page the news is hard to read since it uses the old BG colour and new link colour * Blogs are called "News" on the main page - there's also the old forum based news. * The following are duplicated, although they have no content: * https://zoids.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_units - List of Zoids * https://zoids.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_characters - Not sure what this is for, anime, games, battle story? * https://zoids.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_terms - Terminology and Technology * https://zoids.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_media - Zoids_Audiovisual_Media or Zoids_Print_Media As I said before, none of these are major issues. Sylvanelite (talk) 07:23, March 28, 2019 (UTC) I've gone ahead and fixed all of the adressed issues. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 22:50, March 28, 2019 (UTC)